Athletic workouts are commonly performed to enhance or maintain physical fitness and health, and for purposes of personal achievements. Over the past several decades, a growing number of people have dedicated significant efforts to athletics and physical fitness. This is due in part to the heightened awareness of the health benefits attained from good physical fitness. Furthermore, the increased popularity of athletic events, such as running, cycling, and triathlons, have driven people to further improve their fitness levels.
Many people participating in physical fitness activities, particularly athletes, have accepted the use of health monitoring devices, such as heart rate monitors, in their training routines. Such devices improve training efficiencies, thereby increasing overall athletic fitness. With the increased use of wireless technologies, the number of health monitoring devices commercially available to the general public has also grown.
Another common practice for serious athletes, including professional and age group athletes, is to hire coaches who provide guidance and education during the athletes' training. Coaches have likewise styled their workout plans for athletes to incorporate health monitoring devices. However, generating workouts that are useful, motivating, and that incorporate health monitoring devices can require substantial time commitments by the coaches. As such, there is a need for techniques to generate effective athletic workouts that incorporate health monitoring, and that also reduce the time commitments by coaches and other instructors.